Non moriar
by Hummingbirds
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Spoiler für Episode 1x07 - Sheriff Graham/The Huntsman trifft auf The Evil Queen/Regina


**Disclaimer:**

_Once Upon a Time_ ist eine amerikanische TV Serie, die zu ABC Inc, Teil der Walt Disney Company, gehört.

Die Autorin macht in ihrer Fanfiktion _Non moriar_ keinerlei Ansprüche auf die enthaltenen Charaktere,

Orte oder Handlungsschemen aus _Once Upon a Time_ geltend.

Genausowenig verdient die Autorin Geld bei dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte.

**_ Author's Note:_**

_Spoiler ! Spoiler ! Text zu „The Heart is a Lonely Hunter", Once Upon a Time, Season 1, Episode 7_

_„Non moriar" - Eine etwas andere Variante, im Kern jedoch dieselbe (Disclaimer s.o.)._

_Reviews sind jedoch, wie immer, gerne gesehen. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Non moriar<span>**

Er schrie. Laute, grelle und schrille Schreie. Sein Herz wurde ihm aus der Brust gerissen und er konnte sich nicht wehren. Pochte das Herz einst in seiner Brust, wurde durchströmt von Lebensenergie, so blieb Graham gerade nichts anderes übrig, als Regina ihre Aufgabe als Böse Königin zu überlassen, und sich seinem Schicksal zu ergeben.

Missbraucht und leer verließ er den Raum mit dem Sammelsurium und zog sich in der dunkelsten Ecke des Schlosses zurück. Die Wände wirkten durch ihre pure Reinheit, die perfekte weise Farbe, kalt, abstoßend und kahl. Genauso, wie sich Graham fühlte; spiegelten sie doch sein Innenleben wider. Verstört senkte er seinen Kopf auf die Brust ab und fing an, hemmungslos zu schluchzen, während sein gesamter Körper zu zittern begann. Tränen drangen durch den Tränenkanal aus seinem Auge, rollten die Wangen hinunter, bis sie zu seiner Mundfalte kamen und sich dort zu einem kleinen Teich sammelten. Mit seiner rauen Zunge schleckte Graham die salzige Flüssigkeit und nahm sie wie ein Ertrunkener in sich auf. Trostlos blickte er auf seine Füße, sackte hinunter auf den Boden, wo er sich zusammenzog und sich an die Wand schmiegte. Er fühlte _nichts_.

Sein Herz war herausgerissen worden und hatte ein großes Loch in seiner Brust hinterlassen. Dort, wo es hätte sein sollen, war absolut _Nichts_. Er konnte nichts mehr fühlen. Keine Emotionen drangen zu ihm durch, außer einer gnadenlosen Leere, welche aufgrund der fehlenden Lebensquelle entstand. Somit begann Graham verstört zu realisieren, dass er versagt hatte.

* * *

><p>„DU hattest mir SCHNEEWITTCHENS Herz versprochen", schrie sie ihn an. Er zuckte zurück, klammerte sich mit einer Hand an seinen Speer, während die andere an seinem Dolch ruhte. „Du wolltest mir ihr HERZ bringen, kein HIRSCHHERZ!"<p>

Die Böse Königin blitzte ihn zornig an. In ihrer Rechten hielt sie das Hirschherz, während sie in der anderen Hand den Schlüssel zu der leeren Herztruhe hielt. Sie wollte Rache, nichts als Rache. „BRING MIR IHR HERZ!", brüllte sie laut.

„Verzeih, Herrin…" demütig beugte er sich hinab, ging auf die Knie, senkte den Kopf ab, wie zum Ritterschlag. „Sie hatte mich überwältigt. Ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als mich selbst zu befreien. Sie ist eine Jägerin…"

„Schneewittchen eine Jägerin?" Die Königin wirkte mehr erzürnt, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte. „DU hast NICHTS in meiner Gegenwart gelernt. DU bist der JÄGER, SIE ist das OPFER! Graham, du hast VERSAGT." Ihre Worte waren beachtlich scharf und mit einer Deutlichkeit, die Graham das Schlimmste fürchten ließ. Aber er konnte nicht anders tun, als weiter niederzuknien, und um Vergebung zu flehen.

„Lass mir mein Leben, und ich verspreche dir, dir ewig zu dienen. Nicht nur Schneewittchens Herz, sondern auch ihr Kopf und der Rest von ihr wird Dein sein."

„Zum Ersten, du bist längst in meinen Diensten, zum Zweiten, versprachst du mir früher als gedacht, mir ihr Herz zu bringen, und zum Dritten, Graham, ist deine Mission bereits gescheitert. Ich lasse mich auf keine Deals mehr ein."

„Meine Königin…", Graham konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Sie war bereits auf ihn zugeschritten, hatte ihre Hand über sein Herz gelegt, und begann, ihre langen Fingernägel in seine Haut zu bohren. Sein dünnes Oberteil hielt die Krallen nicht zurück, und somit spürte er einen unglaublichen Schmerz, welcher ihn aufschrien ließ.

„Memento te hominem esse! "

Rotes Blut begann, aus den fünf kleinen Wunden zu treten, die sich immer weiter auszubreiten schienen. Graham schloss die Augen, ließ den Speer und seinen Dolch fallen. Der Königin konnte man nicht widersprechen. Der Königin durfte man nicht widersprechen. Die Königin war Macht, Macht brachte ihn ihm.

„Maxime peccantes, quia nihil peccare conantur", flüsterte sie, als sie es schaffte und sein Herz vollständig in Händen hielt. Es pochte wie wild, während sie es vorsichtig in die kleine Truhe sperrte und zu ihrem Sammelsurium von anderen Herzen legte. „Morituri te salutant!" Sie lächelte, ihr böses Lächeln.

Sein Kopf war auf seine Brust gesunken, die Augen geschlossen, in seiner Brust klaffte ein großes Loch. Ein kleines Röcheln stahl sich aus seinem Mund, schwappte in die Luft, begann, sich zu Tönen zu formen, bis es schließlich einen Satz ergab: „Non moriar."

Die Böse Königin drehte sich um. Hinter ihr war die Wand des Herzen-Sammelsuriums. Vor ihr der Jäger, welcher sich zu sammeln begann, obwohl er weiter Blut verlor. Die Kleidung verschmiert, die Haut bleich wie Schnee, das Gesicht mit einer Zornesfalte versehen und die Augen groß wie Murmeln.

„Ich werde nicht sterben", wiederholte er in Deutsch. „Ich werde nicht sterben, nicht hier, nicht bei dir." Graham drehte sich um, ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, und verließ die Märchenwelt.


End file.
